The Mobian Anthology
by NebulaBelt
Summary: A series of short stories told in the POV of the characters from Sonic the Hedgehog. I've added a Lupe story, please read and review!
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
  
Hi there. This is the prologue. Duh. Anyway, the reason I'm taking the time to write this is because I want to explain what it is I'm doing. During its time, Archie Comics have introduced many characters to the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. Many of them are shallow, laughable, and ultimately pathetic. HOWEVER, many characters have real potential that Archie has failed to take advantage up. So having been inspired by Dan Drazen, I decided to write a series of short stories to pick the comics up wherever Archie dropped the ball. This is the start of an anthology or series of short stories, each one focused on a character or plot point I feel hasn't been used well enough. I'll write as best I can about characters I like that have been put to waste or plot points that I feel Archie should've expanded upon. Please feel free to read and review. Let me know if you have any preferences. Thank you!  
  
*NEW*  
  
At long last, I've finally decided to add some new stories to this small, but growing collection of short character stories. I've just added a story for Lupe and am already working on stories for Julie-Su, Spectre, Hope Kintobor, and more. Enjoy!  
  
Table of Contents:  
  
Chapter One: "Good-bye" A tale told in Prince Elias' POV  
  
Chapter Two: "Secrets" A tale told in Espio's POV  
  
Chapter Three: "Cry in the Night" A tale told in Lupe's POV 


	2. Elias-"Good-bye"

Okay, this is the first fic I've posted in quite a while. Sorry about that. Anyway I felt like I NEEDED to write this because Prince Elias is my favorite character and one of the only decent ones Archie cranked out for the comics. He's been ignored in the comics, the fan fiction, and just about everywhere else. He shows so much promise, but he is constantly underutilized and ignored. It's a crying shame. So after I read Sonic #102, I knew that I HAD to do this, especially since no one even bothered to guess on how well Elias was received when he first arrived. So here's my take on it and his running away. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Elias, or any other Sonic the Hedgehog character. They are copyrighted to Archie and Sega or whoever. They are not mine. Thank you.  
  
"Good-bye"  
  
I hurriedly threw a few odds and ends into my rucksack. Some food, a robe, and a few pictures. I was about to place the last one in when I stopped to look at it. It was a picture of Father, Mother, Sally, and me. We looked so happy.   
'I should've known it wouldn't have lasted.' I thought mournfully. I placed it in with the others and tied up the sack. Flinging it over my shoulder I quickly scribbled a note to my family, trying to explain why I HAD to do this. Leaving the note in a place I knew they'd find it, I ran out of the castle.  
Part of me tried to convince myself that I was making a mistake, but I knew I was doing the right thing. Mostly. I would miss Sally, my parents, and my friends but I knew the moment I saw my father's face that I couldn't stay. My mind thought back to when I first arrived in Knothole.......  
I was feeling apprehensive, to say the least. Father was overseeing Doctor Quack's examination of Mother. I was walking with Sally to meet her friends, the Knothole Freedom Fighters. I heard the Brotherhood talk about the Freedom Fighters from time to time. Even after I left Haven, they would occasionally drop in at the Royal Compound, usually either Locke or Sabre. I heard them discussing a group of teenage freedom fighters battling the tyranny of Robotnik. When I first met my sister, I had no idea I'd be the older brother of a living legend!  
Her friends were just finishing a birthday party for a blue hedgehog who was one of the Freedom Fighters. They had all been present when I arrived in Mobotropolis and had received quite a shock when they found out that Sally had an older brother, especially Sally. She introduced them all one by one.   
"Elias," she began, "This is Rotor." A purple walrus wearing a cap and various tools on a belt came forward and was torn between shaking my hand or bowing. Feeling uncomfortable with the idea of people bowing, I stepped forward and grasped his hand.   
He shook it and nodded a hello. He said, "Hello, your highness."   
I rolled my eyes and replied, "Please dispense with the titles, just call me Elias."  
"That sounds familiar, huh Sal?" The hedgehog muttered to Sally. She smiled and quietly shushed him.  
"This is Bunnie," Sally continued. "She's my best friend here."  
A cute rabbit with bionic limbs and a nice southern accent stood forward. Bunnie smiled and inclined her head respectfully. "Howdy, sugar-Elias. Ah hope y'all like it here. If you need anythang, just come to little ol' me and I'll be glad to give you ah hand." She winked.  
I smiled. "Thanks, I'll-er...remember that." Sally smirked and went on to a coyote in a blue uniform.   
"This is Antoine D'Coolette of the Royal Guard." He bowed over-dramatically.  
"Oui, oui. I 'ave zee honair of protectoring ze prinzess during our terrible` war against Robotneek and now I shall be zee royale guard like moi fathair." He threw a crisp salute and held it until I returned the gesture warily.   
A young two-tailed orange fox walked up to me and looked at me. Then he looked at Sally, and then back to me. "Are you really Aunt Sally's big brother?" I turned to Sally who smiled and nodded. I turned back to the fox and smiled.  
"That's right, I'm Sally's brother. What's your name?" I asked.  
"My name is Tails. Pleased to meet you Prince Elias." I smiled.  
"Well I'm pleased to meet you too Tails."  
"Well since you ARE my brother after all," Sally said, "Then I guess that makes you 'Uncle Elias' then." Tails looked at me brightly.  
"Really? Will you be my uncle?" The youthful innocence and sincerity made it impossible for me to say no.  
"Yup, I guess so." Tails grinned and launched himself at me in a fierce hug that almost knocked me over. Sally grinned at the spectacle while I returned the gesture. After Tails pulled away that left only one other Mobian, the blue hedgehog.   
"Last," Sally started.  
"But most certainly NOT the least." The hedgehog put in.  
"Is Sonic the Hedgehog." Sally finished with a touch of annoyance.  
"Any bro of Sal's is okay with me." He announced.  
"I'm glad to hear it." I turned to look at all of them. They all seemed very nice but I could tell that they were uncomfortable with me just dropping into their lives now that Robotnik was gone. Still, they were considerably more friendly than the asocial members of the Brotherhood, like Thunderhawk and Sojourner.  
Sally escorted me to a room directly adjacent to hers in the rebuilt royal palace.   
"Well, here's your room."  
"Thanks for introducing me to your friends, they were all very nice."  
"Anytime." An awkward silence ensued for a moment, then, shoring up all my courage, I decided to speak up.  
"Sally."  
"Yes?"  
"I just wanted to let you know that I understand what you're going through. This is all a bit overwhelming for me too. If you ever want to talk about it-"  
"I'll be sure to do that, thank you." I smiled.  
"Hey, what are big brothers for?" She smiled back and went into her room. I stared at the door for a moment before going into my own room.  
........There had been some good times with them, there was also our share of bad times, but that was to be expected. I had grown close to the Freedom Fighters and to Sally as well. She was the first person I ever told of my disinterest in becoming king. Sonic and I had some good adventures together, like when we rescued Nate Morgan from Snively's group. There were celebrations and festivals that made me feel as if I belonged with my friends. But it didn't last, nothing does. Robotnik's return and father's paralysis caused everything to go downhill.   
When he made me acting-Head of State and Commander St. John came to me and offered his "advice," I knew I should've come clean with my family. But it appears as if I lack the courage for even that. The result? I effectively abandoned the roboticized-Mobians in Robotropolis to Robotnik, took the throne that should've been Sally's, and let St. John talk me into stripping Sonic of his title and ignoring his input. I nearly caused the death of all of us. I failed and everyone in Knothole was there to see it.   
Now I'm left with no choice but to leave. Maybe it was fate's way of telling me to move on. Maybe this is the universe's way of telling me that I can never stay in one place for too long, or else something bad happens. I was born in Mobotropolis and it was devastated by the Great War. I went to the Floating Island and our convoy was destroyed and my mother nearly killed. In Haven, a Dark Legionnaire infiltrated them and tried to kill Knuckles. I returned to Mobotropolis and Robotnik returns and forces everyone to flee again. Then I go to Knothole and everything goes wrong. The disappointment from Mother and Father was the worst of all. I had embarrassed them in front of their citizens and they had all seen that I wasn't up to the job of being royalty. I guess I'm just a jinx. Or maybe I'm cursed. I don't really know, but I DO know I have to leave.  
I looked one last time at Knothole. The air was cool and crisp. I decided to get a few things off my chest before I went. "Good-bye Rotor, sorry I didn't get the chance to know you better, you too Antoine." My chest heaved with emotion.  
"Good-bye Bunnie, I'm sorry I never got the chance to repay you for showing me around. Good-bye Tails, I'm sorry your uncle had to turn out to be a coward." My eyes started welling up with tears.   
"Good-bye Sonic, it's been a blast. I'm sorry for what I've put you through." The tears started trickling down my face for the hardest part yet.  
"Good-bye Father. I'm sorry I failed you as an heir. Good-bye Mother, I failed you too. I love you both dearly, I'm just sorry I couldn't live up to your love." The chill in the air grew worse as I drew near the end of my apology.  
"Good-bye Sally, I'll miss you most of all. I failed you worse more than anyone else. I wasn't there to help you and guide you when you were growing up. I wasn't attentive enough when I WAS here. THAT'S what a big brother is for; to show his sister love and respect. And in both matters, I have failed you. P-please f-forgive me." I couldn't stand it anymore. I broke down crying right then and there. Before I even bothered drying my eyes, I got up turned away from Knothole, and ran, venting my sorrow and grief along the way.   
"Good-bye........."  
  
END 


	3. Espio-"Secrets"

This story features Espio the Chameleon. My favorite Chaotix member after Julie-Su. Another sadly underutilized character, I felt that SOMEONE should try to explain his origins. So here's my take. This takes place during the "King of the Hill" Story Arc (Knuckles 30-32). In Issue #30 Julie-Su is looking for Knuckles, and Espio decides to tag along. In the next panel, it says "one hour later..." So here's a story that largely takes place in that one hour. Nothing special, just a Julie-Su\Espio friendship fic. (Not too many of THESE around are there?)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Espio, Julie-Su, or any other Sonic the Hedgehog\Knuckles the Echidna character. They are copyrighted to Archie and Sega or whoever. They are not mine. Thank you.  
  
"Secrets"  
  
The day started ordinarily enough. Mighty had introduced me to an old friend he recently met up with again, a flying squirrel named Ray. Then Julie-Su came crashing into the forest on her pasha, looking for Knuckles. Since none of us knew where he was, I volunteered to join her in her search.   
I rode behind Julie-Su on her pasha, Thunder. We rode for a few minutes in silence. I was more-or-less at a loss for what to say. None of the Chaotix, except for Knuckles, really took the time to talk with Julie-Su or get to know her outside of a mission. So I was effectively in unknown territory. Deciding to break the deadlock, I chose to speak up.   
"Hey, Julie-Su?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Mind if I asked you something?"  
"No, go ahead."   
"Well..." I wasn't quite sure how to ask. "Why is it that you seem so fond of riding a pasha if you grew up in such a high-tech environment?" A flash of pain crossed her face for a moment, and I instantly regretted opening my mouth. "Sorry, I should just-" She shook her head.  
"No. It's nothing, just some....unpleasant memories. I like riding Thunder because she and I are a lot alike. We're both free spirited, individualistic, solitary....."  
"...Ornery and stubborn nags?" I put in. She glared.   
"You want to get off right here and now?" At that, Thunder picked up the pace, going into a full-blown out run. I shook my head.  
"Sorry."  
"It's okay. I guess the real reason is that I just want to try something that has nothing to do with my life with the Legion. We didn't have any pashas. We just used hovercraft that had no mind or spirit. That's why I like Thunder here," she stroked the Pasha's muzzle affectionately.   
I nodded. "Ah, okay then." We slipped back into silence for a while until SHE decided to ask a question.  
"Since you asked me something, can I ask YOU a question?" I nodded.  
"Go ahead." She seemed a bit apprehensive, which is especially odd for her, and looked as though she wasn't sure if her question was appropriate.   
"Well, it's pretty obvious why other echidnas aren't that fond of me..." I nodded, understanding how she stood out, with her being an ex-Legionnaire and all.  
"And?"  
"Well I noticed that chameleons aren't the most social of races, you rarely see them outside of the Rainbow Valley. So why don't you seem to associate with other chameleons?" Damn. Why did she have to ask THAT question? "Unless its something too personal for you to talk about......" I shook my head.  
"No, you answered my question, I'm obliged to do the same. But you're right, this is a personal subject," I paused. "Julie-Su, I am going to tell you something I never told anyone else, not even Knuckles knows about this, and I expect it to stay that way."  
"I can keep a secret."   
"I know. How much do you know about chameleon society?"   
"Virtually nothing, nobody does."  
"That's the general idea. Me people are incredibly secretive and prefer their privacy. As isolationist as echidnas can seem at times, chameleons make them look like a bunch of tour guides." She whistled appreciatively. She knew better than anyone how much echidnas liked isolation and privacy. The Dark Legion, the Brotherhood of Guardians, even Echidnaopolis, all loved their secrets.  
"Anyway, here are the basics. Chameleons, like all reptiles, come from eggs. Echidnas do too but unlike the echidnas, we have no knowledge as to who our parents are."  
"Why is that?"  
"Chameleon eggs are placed in crèches where they are left until we hatch. It is all but impossible to determine who are parents are after that. There are rarely any kind of birth mark or distinctive marking that a parent can recognize in their child."  
"But what possible purpose could that serve?"  
"Since we don't know who are parents or grandparents are, we look up to our preceding generations as a kind parental figures. That way, all adults are our mothers and fathers, that way we're equally devoted to everyone."  
"I see. Please continue."  
"I was.....excommunicated, for lack of a better term, because I had nearly caused the deaths of two of my best friends when I was ten. One of them happened to be the protégé of one of our leaders. You see, our society is led by an Assembly, in which there are two members from each generation present."   
"One of my friends was being groomed by one of their number to eventually take his place. When my friends and I went out one day, there was an accident and he ended up breaking every third bone in his body."  
"Why did you get blamed?" She demanded angrily. I sighed.  
"Because it was MY fault. I convinced him to come with me, I convinced him to journey to an old building where we shouldn't have been, and it was me who refused to listen and it was me that let him get lost. He tried to warn me, but I wouldn't listen. I dragged him out there, against his advice and then the floor collapsed under him and he fell. It was my fault," I said getting more and more agitated. "IT WAS MY DAMN FAULT!!!" I started shouting so loud that Thunder was completely spooked and started running even faster, faster than Julie-Su could mange.  
"Whoa girl, whoa!" After a minute or so, Thunder had calmed down enough for Julie-Su to get back in control. Turning to me she said, "I'm sorry if I brought painful memories up. Maybe we should just drop it." I shook my head.  
"No, I came this far I might as well finish." She nodded slowly, understanding the need I felt to get this off my chest. "After the accident, my friend's sponsor wanted me exiled outright. The rest of the Assembly thought it a bit extreme for a 10 year old, but agreed that I had been reckless and my cavalier attitude nearly killed my two best friends."  
"So they finally settled on a compromise of sorts. I was not allowed to live with other chameleons and that's why my home is on the outskirts of Rainbow Valley. I can't live with my people, though I'm not actually denied the right to talk to and be with other chameleons outside the Valley. But as for contact with my people INSIDE the Valley is severely limited. I'm effectively a persona non grata among most of my people."  
"I hear that." Julie-Su said sympathetically. "But why the big secret? It's not like Knuckles or I are that ignorant of what it's like to be alone."  
"I know, but it was just too....personal."  
"You know I'm here for you. If you ever want to talk some more, you know where to find me, that goes for the others too."  
"Thanks, I guess I needed this. If I feel like I need to talk, I'll come to you. Until then, I'd appreciate your keeping this conversation discrete." She smiled.  
"Okay, but don't feel like you need to hide from everyone, camouflage or no camouflage."  
"Right."  
"Just one other thing Espio."  
"Oh? What's that?"  
"Has Knuckles always vanished whenever he feels like it?"  
"Yeah. He's the kinda guy who likes to be alone a lot...Every now and then Knuckles just goes off on his own, staying out of sight unless something happens!"  
"You'd think he'd at least tell his friends where he can be found!" I was about to reply when I saw something in the bushes.  
"HOLD IT, JULIE-SU!!!" I grabbed the reigns which stopped Thunder, but the scared pasha gave out a loud cry of, "EEEEEAAAHHH!" and threw us both off.  
"Uughh!" I said as I landed.  
"Ooof!" Julie-Su replied. "ESPIO!!! HAVE YOU GONE NUTS?!!" She demanded.  
"Far from it!" I replied. "Unfortunately for you, you're not a chameleon so you haven't the means to know what to look for!" I hate being right. In the bushes, camouflaged of course, was an old chameleon I knew. "Hello, Barney! You don't look so hot! What's going on?"  
He feebly got up and panted, "Get-AWAY from-here, son!"  
"Get away from who?"  
"I've never seen anything quite-like it! All shiny-and hard! Run-away--" He passed out.  
"Barney!!! We have to get him to a doctor, Julie-Su!" She nodded.  
"I can do it! Let's saddle him on my pasha! I'll take him directly to the Echidnaopolis Med Center!"  
"Just be careful, Julie-Su!" If whatever attacked Barney was still around, then Julie-Su couldn't protect Barney and herself at the same time. And truth be told, she's one of the first people I've truly began to trust, hell I even started to LIKE her, which is really odd for someone as cold-blooded as me.  
"No problemo! You just take care yourself!"   
"I'll be fine!" I said, more to myself than her. 'I wish I could've said more--but my kind rarely interact with outsiders! I get enough grief as it is just hanging with the guys!' I sighed and decided to bite the bullet. "All right, guys! You can come out! The coast is clear!" Several chameleons chose to reveal themselves at that moment.   
"Why did you bring that female echidna with you, Espio? Your taste in friends leave a lot to be desired!" A familiar voice said.   
"Actually, I hadn't planned to drop on, but since I'm here....Perhaps someone can explain what happened to Barney, Liza."  
"Maybe...But you might not like what you hear." She answered.  
'Too late,' I thought with some annoyance. Out loud I said, "I don't like it already......"  
************************************************************************  
"I knew I wouldn't like it." I muttered. Two hours later and I found a roboticized Valdez, who in turn, roboticized Liza. I was forced to beat Valdez myself in order to save the chameleons and everyone else on the Floating Island.   
Since that happened, the captive chameleons were freed and after a brief call, the EST showed up and took out the two SWATbots and managed to put the roboticized Liza in stasis. I had tried to talk to Constable Remington about what would happen to her, but had been rebuffed by some subordinate officer who was probably upset at missing his coffee break. So I just sat there, brooding.  
"'You'll be fine,' huh?" I turned around to find Julie-Su standing behind me. "I don't think this came out 'fine,' do you?"  
"Not now Julie-Su," I said more tired than angry. "I'm really not in the mood for this."  
"Sorry. I just came to tell you that the doctors say Barney will be fine. He'll be released in a day or two."  
"That's good." Relieved to hear some good news today. "You hear from the constable yet?" She nodded. "And?"   
She sighed. "The EST doesn't know how to restore the will of a roboticized Mobian, let alone completely deroboticize them; any more than the Freedom Fighters do. I'm sorry. And as for Valdez, there's no sign of him at all."  
"Damn it! First Valdez, then Liza, I guess someone just likes the idea of me without any friends."   
"I'M your friend, Espio. So is Knuckles, Mighty, Charmy, even Vector."  
"Lucky me." I muttered. "That's twice Valdez gets a trip through the wringer."  
"Twice? What was the...first...time...? Valdez was the one, wasn't he? He was your best friend, his injury was the reason why you got booted out. And Liza, Liza was your other best friend, I'd bet. Am I right?" I nodded, knowing she would've put the pieces together sooner or later.  
"Yeah. Valdez, Liza, and I were the best of friends when we were younger. When we went exploring, Valdez was injured and prompted the Assembly to exile me." Julie-Su was silent for a moment. Then she shook her head.  
"No. I don't buy it." I looked at her. "If Valdez was as cautious as you say, then he wouldn't have joined the Secret Service and volunteered to hold back a horde of Shadow-bots, would he?" I frowned.  
"People change Julie-Su. You did."  
"That's a glib answer. And a poor attempt to change the subject. You weren't the one who dragged Valdez and Liza there were you? It was Valdez, wasn't it?" She demanded. I was getting angry.  
"So what if it was?" I demanded hotly. She was getting upset too.  
"Because it means that you were exiled for no reason! You got in trouble for someone else's actions! Why didn't you tell the Assembly?! Why are you willing to suffer the punishment for a crime you never committed?!"  
"Because he's MY friend, THAT'S why! Maybe you can't appreciate that since you didn't make any in the Legion, but they are my last ties to my people! Besides! Do you know what they would have done to Valdez if I hadn't...!"  
"What?! What would've happened?! A slap on the wrist?!"  
"NO!!! They would've thrown him off of the Floating Island, that's what!" THAT certainly seemed to have an effect on Julie-Su.  
"They would've-would've.......killed him?"   
"No. But they wouldn't have let him stay ANYWHERE on the Floating Island. Not Rainbow Valley, not anywhere. The protégé to an Assembly Leader, and a prominent one at that, should not have been so reckless. It would reflect poorly on him and his mentor. They would consider it an embarrassment." Julie-Su looked ill  
"They'd throw a 10-year old out on his own? That's-that's...just wrong." I nodded. I was never a fan of the Assembly's rules and there was CERTAINLY no love lost between the Assembly and myself.   
"That's why I had to take the blame. I told the Assembly it was MY fault. I wasn't a protégé of any leader so my punishment wouldn't be as extreme."  
"Did they know that you were lying?"  
"Without a doubt. But it was an easy way out that helped the Assembly save face, prevent a major scandal, and probably saved Valdez's life." She still looked mad.  
"And that makes it okay? Did Valdez ever object to you taking the blame? Or did he happily go along with this sham too?"   
"For your information, both he and Liza tried to talk me out of it. They even appeared before the Assembly, but the Assembly wanted an easy solution and I offered them one. Even after a decision had been rendered, they kept trying to convince the others that I was innocent. They refused to listen. I guess that's when Valdez got fed up with the Assembly."  
I continued, "So when St. John offered him a job off of the island, he took it. Valdez always grumbled about his missions, the commander, and swearing an oath to a foreign king he had no real love for, but the reality of all of it is, that he relished his life as an agent because it got him away from the Assembly. So again, it's my fault."  
"You can't believe that." She said softly.  
"Why not? It's true isn't it? I couldn't keep him safe when we were ten, and when I thought I was protecting him, I prompted him into joining the Secret Service that got him roboticized. Now I killed him, and got Liza involved too. So, yes it is my fault!"  
"Espio...." I turned my back to her and stared straight ahead into the forest. "Please, will you listen for a moment?" I didn't answer, why should I? What could she possibly say that would make things all right again?   
"Like I said before, I'm here for you. You're my friend and I'll help you. So will the others. But you have to gives us a chance. Not every problem has to be solved by yourself. That's why you have friends. Look, I know this hurts, and yes I have been where you are. And from personal experience I can tell you that blaming yourself will not help." I flinched slightly as she laid her hand on my shoulder. "Okay?"  
I sighed and nodded, slowly. "Thank you, Julie-Su. I'm sorry for flying off the handle before, this is just going to take time." She nodded.  
"I'm sorry too. We'll wait for however long it takes for you to sort this out. And we are ready to help at any time."  
"Thank you." That was all I could manage. "You know, for a former terrorist, you seem pretty good at this whole "that's what friends are for" thing. Where'd you get THAT from?" I said smirking. She smiled back.   
"That's my secret." She turned to walk away when she paused.  
"Oh and if I can ask one last thing Espio?" I nodded. "Well since chameleons can change their skin color I was wondering....is that your real color or is it just what you happen to like right now?" Now I smiled.  
"That's MY secret Julie-Su." I answered. 'But not my last one.'  
  
END 


	4. Lupe-"Cry in the Night"

This story features Lupe the Wolf, one of my all together favorite characters in the Sonic Universe. These are her musings about her life, her family, and her hopes after the original Robotnik's downfall. This takes place shortly before Sonic Super Special #14 where she was roboticized for no apparent reason only to be re-introduced in time for a half-assed remake of the SATam episode "Cry of the Wolf" in Sonic #113. I also introduce a fan character, Mira who is going to be featured prominently in my future works. Mira is (c) to me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lupe, the Wolf Pack, or any other Sonic the Hedgehog or Knuckles the Echidna character. They are copyrighted to Archie and Sega or whoever. They are not mine. Thank you.  
  
  
"Cry in the Night"  
  
  
A lone cry pierced the stillness of the night. I had no fear of Robotnik's patrols, for the bloated tyrant was dead at long last. I expected to feel something when he finally defeated. Jubilation, relief, triumph...but all I felt was emptiness. Yes, the tyrant had been killed, but the damage he wrought was still present.  
  
The wolf packs had been scattered or roboticized. It would take years to track them all down. Our lands had been permanently scarred, raped by Robotnik's pollution. "So many friends and loved ones, gone." I said to myself, not even attempting to blink back the tears in my eyes. My mother was dead, killed during the Great War. My father was roboticized in the early days of the Coup. I haven't seen him since. I waited, kept the pack in Mobotropolis for weeks, hoping against hope that our families would be among those free roboticized-mobians in the city. But they were gone, probably shipped to a remote outpost or base outside of Robotropolis. I had no idea what had happened to my husband, Lobo or my children, Marcos and Maria. They had gone into hiding at the onset of the Coup and had not been heard from since. But at that moment, I probably missed my sister most of all.  
  
"Lupe?" A voice came from behind me.  
  
"Hello, Leeta." I returned, softly. "Lyco." I bade her sister. They never separated, those two. It was obvious why they were here.  
  
"Are you all right?" Lyco asked. Since there was no real way to answer, I opted not to.  
  
"We're sorry if we're disturbing you, but Reynard wanted us to tell you that we'll probably reach the city ruins by tomorrow." I nodded, only half listening. The ruins of an old Overlander outpost was one of the sites where our people hid themselves from Robotnik. Hopefully, Lobo and the children would be there. Hopefully...  
  
"Lupe?" Leeta asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you for telling me." I answered evenly. "Perhaps, we will find your parents while we are there." Even in the dark, I could sense them nodding. How young those girls are, barely half my age and yet they were as deeply involved in the struggle against Robotnik as I was. I shook my head.  
  
"Children should not have to carry such burdens." I said to myself. I immediately thought of Princess Sally and her group from Knothole. "Not even the children of royalty should have to shoulder the hardships of war." From the moment I met Princess Sally I thought her as being every bit as tough and as vulnerable as she looked.  
  
"Just like Mira." The unbidden thought floated to the surface of my mind before I even realized it. I closed my eyes as I felt a dull ache in my heart. I barely noticed Leeta and Lyco leaving, for my thoughts were focused on my lost sister.  
  
I sat upon a flat rock, simply letting the night breeze toss my hair to and fro. "Mira. Where are you?" I asked the wind. The wind seemed to tear my words from my throat and scatter them to the four winds. It has been many years since I had seen my younger sister. Not since the Coup, eleven long years ago. I did some quick math and found that Mira would be twenty-four by now.  
  
"Twenty-four." I said breathlessly. It was hard to believe, for so long I thought of her as my little sister, still the child of thirteen winters that she was when the Coup happened. I never had time to think, to realize that she would have grown up during all this time. I still could imagine her clearly in my mind. Light gray fur, dark hair that she would tie in a ponytail very similar to my own. In fact many people commented how much we looked alike. Save for our ages, we could have almost been twins. Almost. Mira's right eye was the same blue-green color of my own. But her left eye was a bright red. Some whispered that it looked like BLOOD-red. My hands clenched in reaction to the very memory of how my little sister was abused for her mix-matched eyes. Many considered it bad luck, an omen of bad portents. "All the more fools, them." I growled to the wind. Mira was my sister, and I would love her no matter what color her eyes were.  
  
We were born of the same mother, but not of the same father. Mine was chief of the pack and Mira's was an abusive wolf named Rufus. Even thinking of him brought back bad memories, ones that ended with his exile from the pack. Mira came to live with me shortly after that. Princess Sally told her that Mira and I would be considered "half-sisters." Even now, I find the concept somewhat odd. Mira and I are sisters, how could we be only "half" of that? A sister is a sister. Regardless of whether our fathers were the same being or not.  
  
I shook my head. "Mobotropolians are strange." I said to myself. It was not the first time I had that thought. They seem to delight in making everything more complicated than it really was. Half-sisters, second-cousins, once removed relations, family was family. How could it be any different? "They are far too obsessed in matters of hierarchy." I decided. Noblemen, Counts, Dukes, Lords, Earls...I shook my head as I remembered something my father told me.  
  
"The fancier the title, the less meaning the person behind it has."  
  
During my time with the other Freedom Fighters, I saw how little titles truly meant. Even Princess Sally often refused to use her own title, yet she had more leadership skills than any nobleman I've yet encountered. I am thankful the packs have no such concepts. We only had leaders when the situation called for them, the rest of the time we simply lived as equals; no wolf having more clout than any other. I often tried to imagine living in a land that had a ruler all the time, not just during emergencies. I could never quite see the reason for leaders in times of peace, but that is simply their way.  
  
I idly traced my fingers along the scar under my eye. A reminder given to be by one of the SWATbots that destroyed the pack. Accursed things, those SWATbots. I saw them many days and every night. My dreams all had those monstrous things taking my children away. Marcos. Maria. They had been born in the closing days of the Great War. How I wish that they would have grown up during a time of peace! Instead they live in dark days, I haven't seem them since the Coup. They were both eleven by now and had never even met their mother. Irrationally, I feel guilty as though I had failed them as a mother by not being there. It wasn't a thought I could just wish away, no matter how much I might want to. And Lobo, I haven't heard from him in over a decade.  
  
How I longed to hold my husband, my sister, and my children in my arms again. It's been so long, and so hard living without them. But the dark shadows that haunted the once beautiful city of Mobotropolis were gone. A new day had dawned. Perhaps now would be the time that I would find them again.  
  
As I stood and stretched my weary body, I felt the warm rays of the sun. I had spent the entire night thinking about my family, fate, and what might have been. Well the long night was over, the sun has risen at long last. A new day had dawned and I looked forward, to the future.  
  
  
END 


End file.
